Liaison
by something starting right now
Summary: Agent Megan Coltey's time at SHIELD has been pretty uneventful. However, her world is flipped upside down when she is hand-selected for a top-secret new project. Will she be able to handle this demanding new assignment or will she crack under the pressure? Loki x OC
1. Shocking

I officially became a SHIELD agent two months after Loki and the Chitauri attacked New York City, less than a year after I graduated from college. My first three years as an agent were relatively uneventful; a few investigative missions and a lot of paperwork as I was only a part-time field agent. I knew something big was happening when Director Fury himself asked to see me in his office one day.

"Welcome, Agent Megan Coltey, have a seat," he said, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. "I'm going to get straight down to business. Based on your performance reviews, you have been selected as a part of a small group of agents to train for a potential position in a highly sensitive project. Should you accept this offer, you will begin training with the other candidates next week on Monday and will continue every weekday for three months. Because of the nature of this venture, you cannot know any details about it unless you are chosen for the position. Keeping this in mind, are you interested?" I mulled the offer over. It was intriguing for sure, but was throwing myself into a race for a job I knew nothing about worth it? Fury must have sensed my trepidation. He added, "If during the course of training you become overwhelmed, you may back out and return to your current position. However, if you are picked for this assignment and accept it, you may not decline once you learn what it entails."

I finally decided that this could be a once-in-a-lifetime chance to do something amazing, so I smiled and replied, "Director Fury, I am honored to be chosen for this opportunity and am glad to accept it."

The next three months were a whirlwind of intense training, most of it physical, like hand-to-hand combat, shooting with almost every gun known to mankind, and what I can only describe as bootcamp on steroids. I was most behind in this area because I wasn't a full-time field agent like many of the other candidates, but I pushed myself relentlessly. We also had some more academic courses on undercover work (especially constructing a convincing fake identity), languages and accents, field technology, negotiation, and the like. I had a growing suspicion that whatever this position was, it was a lot bigger responsibility than Director Fury had let on, but I was far too invested in the training to drop out. Almost as much as I was determined to finish the training program, I was curious to know what this new project was about.

Finally, the fateful day came, and I was called into the director's office to learn whether or not I had been selected for the position. I walked into his office and sat in the same chair I had been in just over three months ago. Fury looked up at me and said, "Congratulations, Agent Coltey, you have been selected for a position in our newest project. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Director Fury," I nodded enthusiastically, my dream of becoming a field agent finally coming true. I was astonished. I knew I had a chance at it because I had been picked for training, but I honestly wasn't expecting to actually be chosen.

"Good," he replied calmly, "You are now the sole field agent for Project Liaison. In one week, you will become Loki Laufeyson's handler."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, first chapter of my first fanfiction! Please review, follow, etc. :)

I don't own _The Avengers. _Only Agent Megan Coltey is mine.


	2. Meeting

I was going to be Loki's handler? In just a week? What on earth had I done by accepting this assignment? In seven days I would be in charge of the man- er, god who attacked New York City with an alien army. All of a sudden those three long months of training didn't seem like near enough.

I gulped and slowly started to speak. "Loki Laufeyson, sir? The one from the New York attack?"

"Yes, Agent Coltey, that Loki Laufeyson," Fury replied. Of course it was that Loki. What other Loki was there? Before I had a chance to panic more, Director Fury spoke again. "He is being brought back to earth to serve as a Liaison between Earth and Asgard. Thor claims Loki has thoroughly changed since his last- er- visit to Earth and that his magic will be bound so he will be quite harmless."

Harmless, huh? We'll see about that. I spoke up again; "Sir, I know I've spent three months training, but I really don't think I'm quite ready for this."

"You will spend the next seven days in the more sensitive, specific training that we couldn't put all the candidates for this assignment through for security reasons. Aside from a few individuals with very high clearance who will be working with you on this until you leave the helicarrier, you and I are the only ones who know of this project. You cannot speak of this to anyone besides those individuals whom you will meet later this week."

Oh. Crap. Fury couldn't be serious. "What do you mean by 'until I leave the helicarrier,' sir? Won't I be staying here for this assignment?"

"No, you will be staying in private quarters with Loki on the helicarrier for one month. After that time, you and he will be moving to a private residence on land. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you the location of that residence for the safety of yourself and Mr. Laufeyson. Supplies will be delivered directly to you."

Loki and I. Private residence. This can't end well.

The rest of my meeting with Director Fury was kind of a blur. I couldn't get past the fact that LOKI LAUFEYSON was moving in with me in a week.

The next seven days made my three months of training seem like child's play. Asgardian combat, lie detection (Loki's magic would be bound, but he was still a master of deceit), and a bunch of other stuff that I stumbled through in a hazy state of shock. I met with the six people, including Fury, who knew about the project. Only six people who knew what was going on and would have any idea what I was going through. I also read SHIELD's file on Loki; a lot of the information was details I had already gleaned from videos and old reports, none of the new stuff too surprising. Once you get past the fact that you're going to live with a Norse god from another planet it takes a lot to shock you.

When the day of Loki's arrival came, I waited anxiously, pacing and wishing I had been able to pay attention to everything the past week. I tried to recall as much of it as I could as I waited beside Director Fury inside a room I never knew about before on a level of the helicarrier I hadn't known existed. SHIELD armed guards stood around us and all over the room, both calming me and making my nerves worse. Suddenly a glowing blue portal opened in front of us, and Thor and Loki stepped through. As Thor moved forward and boisterously greeted Fury, I looked past him to Loki.

Loki looked exactly the same and yet somehow very different from the photographs and videos I had seen. He still wore his strange Asgardian armor, and his features were the same, but his eyes looked tired and broken. As I stared at him, wondering what had happened to change him so drastically, Loki glanced in my direction. He noticed my gaze, and his eyes immediately became icy, hiding all the vulnerability from moments before.

I was torn from my thoughts when Thor began to speak to me. "Lady Megan! I am quite overjoyed to meet you! Sir Fury tells me that you will be taking care of my brother during his stay here on Midgard!" Wow he's loud. And really enthusiastic about everything.

I reached to shake hands with him and nearly fell over as he swung my arm up and down. Pushing my hair out of my face, I began to reply to the enormous god. "Hello, Thor, it's nice to meet you, too. And yes, I will be Loki's handler." As I spoke, my eyes flicked back to Loki, who was watching me intently. His intense gaze was slightly disconcerting, but his eyes were still guarded and cold.

Thor turned back to Fury and continued to speak with him. I caught bits of their conversation, something about Thor leaving soon and some other thing about Loki, while I observed the god of mischief and pondered what had turned him into this damaged introvert.

For the second time, Thor snapped me out of my musings on his brother when he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Farewell, Lady Megan. I trust that you will take good care of my brother. I am sorry that I must be leaving so soon." I nodded and watched as he said goodbye and embraced Loki, who tensed at the thunder god's touch but allowed just a hint of sadness to flash in his eyes as Thor stepped through the reopened portal.

After what seemed like an eternity, Fury instructed me to show Loki back to our private apartment. Two of the guards followed us as I led him through the helicarrier in a very awkward silence. Finally we reached our quarters, and I dismissed the guards. I unlocked the door and led Loki inside, knowing that this was going to be all kinds of interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Again, I don't own _The Avengers. _


	3. Trying

This was actually happening.

I walked through the door and hit the light switch. Our living area had seemed much larger when I was alone while settling in a few days ago. The open kitchen and living room felt quite claustrophobic with Loki's presence. Thank goodness we had separate bedrooms and bathrooms.

As I moved toward the couch in the living room, I noticed that I could no longer hear Loki's footsteps behind me. I turned and saw that he was still standing awkwardly in the doorway, silently surveying the space with a dismal expression. When he made no sign of moving, I sighed and spoke up.

"Loki, you can come in. You're going to be living here, after all; you should probably get a better look at the place than just staring from the door." He shot me a glare but walked into the kitchen after a few moments, making his was around the island and peeking inside a few cupboards. "So, we have food here, but we can also have someone deliver meals if we don't want to cook." Actually, based on how he was acting so far, it'd be if I didn't want to cook. Loki's moping about made me doubt that he'd do much beside sit around and glare at anything in his sight.

After another awkward silence, I decided to show Loki his bedroom and bathroom. Maybe he'd look around for a while and I could be free of his miserable behavior for a bit. I walked toward his rooms and hoped for the best. "Hey, Loki, your bedroom and bathroom are over here, on the left. Do you want to take a peek? SHIELD's provided some normal clothes for you so you'll blend in more if we have to go somewhere public." Of course his hair would still stick out. Black, shoulder-length, slicked-back hair wasn't exactly a popular look. Hopefully he'd never have to go anywhere. Even if his appearance blended in people would notice his awful attitude and judgmental stares.

Once Loki was in his room I returned to the couch and collapsed onto it. If he kept up this silent and distanced act I would probably go insane. Just a few minutes of it and I was already very frustrated. Maybe I could force him to talk. I started planning questions for Loki that would be most likely to get a response.

Several minutes later Loki emerged and walked toward the center of the room. I jumped on the opportunity to set my plan in action. "Loki, why don't you sit down and we can get to know each other a little?" He sat in the armchair across from the couch and stared at me. "I'll tell you a little about myself and then you can tell me about yourself." He didn't look the least bit interested.

"I guess my life isn't too exciting. I grew up with my mom and dad and a younger sister. I used to take dance lessons and play volleyball, and I did a couple plays in high school. After college I joined SHIELD." He kept staring at me. "Do you want to tell me about your life?"

Loki's expression turned from disinterested to annoyed. I took that as a no. "Okay, well, what do you think of the apartment?"

Still nothing.

"Do you think you'll miss Asgard?"

Angry nothing.

"Are you going to miss your family?"

Loki leapt to his feet and crossed the room in a few quick strides. He pulled me to my feet and held me by my shoulders. Glaring down at me, he began to speak in a quiet voice that was somehow more terrifying than if he had been screaming.

"They are not my family. Never speak of them again." He released his vice-like grip on my shoulders and stalked into his bedroom.

I think I preferred him silent.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay! Chapter three! With some drama...

As always, I don't own anything except Agent Megan.

Please review! Thanks!


	4. Plotting

The first few days of living with Loki went pretty smoothly considering I was sharing a small space with a surly god who had tried to take over my planet. He stayed in his room except for mealtimes, during which he was completely silent. I always greeted him when he made his rare appearances in our common area, but I didn't try to ask him anything even though I was still very curious; I didn't want a repeat of his reaction about his family.

On the third day, Loki and I had private meetings with Fury after our wordless breakfast. Two guards escorted us to the Director's office through a passageway I had never seen, and frankly, I didn't know if it's existence was reassuring or creepy. At least they could get to our level of the helicarrier quickly if needed. Hopefully they never did.

Agent Hill greeted us outside Fury's office asked me to wait in a chair outside. I sat and she led Loki into the office. I waited for what felt like a lot longer than the forty-five minutes my watch told me had passed. A few times I heard Fury's voice raise above his normal volume to a frustrated shout, but otherwise my wait was boring and uneventful. The guards were more stoic than the ones at Buckingham Palace.

Finally Agent Hill emerged from Director Fury's office with Loki and the guards stepped forward and led him toward a different hallway than we had walked through earlier. "Where are they taking Loki?" I asked Hill, curious but hoping I might get some real alone time after my meeting.

"Loki is being escorted to a communications room. He'll probably be there for a while as they figure out the best way to record his contact with Asgard," she explained as she took me into Fury's office.

Fury looked up from the papers on his desk, motioned to a chair, and greeted me, "Agent Coltey, sit down. Tell me, how has Loki been so far?" I sat down and Agent Hill left. Apparently I didn't need to be observed like Loki.

I took a deep breath, trying to decide the best way to describe the god's behavior. "Well, sir, he's clearly not happy to be here... He's only spoken to be once, not very pleasantly, I might add, and he isolates himself as much as possible. I'm not sure what I should do."

"You've had the same experience with him as I have, then." Fury paused thoughtfully before speaking to me again. "Keep trying to talk to him and get him to open up. I don't know if you've been told this, but you should probably avoid mentioning Asgard or his family, especially Thor." No kidding. That would've been nice to know. "I'd like to meet with you once a week to stay updated on how he's acting; 9:00 am on Tuesdays?"

"That sounds fine, sir." All I had to do anymore was watch Loki, so my schedule was open.

"All right, once you move to land you'll have a communication center in your house. We'll continue meeting over video calls at that same time." Loki had better start talking before we moved out. "I believe that's all I needed to discuss with you at this time. Did you have any questions?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"Okay, if you have any serious issues call me at this number," Fury handed me a piece of paper with a number scrawled across it. "Loki will be brought back to your apartments later. You are free to go."

"Thank you, sir." I got up from my seat and walked back down the passageway from Fury's office.

I was determined to make Loki actually talk to me. I just needed a plan.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You already know, I don't own anything from the Marvel universe.

Thanks so much to WritersUnite717 and LittlemissSherlock for the reviews!

I'll try to continue updating this as often as possible and work ahead, but I move into my dorm in a week and a half and start classes a week after that, so I can't make any promises for how often I'll be able to update then.

Please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks so much!


	5. Winning

It was about 11 when I got back to our rooms. I went to my bedroom and sat at the small desk in the corner to start planning how to make Loki speak to me. After a few moments, I decided the almost complete lack of noise was unsettling and I grabbed my iPod. I hit shuffle and turned the volume all the way up; as long as there was no one around I was going to play my music as loud as I wanted.

Unfortunately, plotting with music in the background quickly turned into me belting out my favorite songs and dancing around my room. Oh well, I needed the stress relief.

In the middle of Journey's "Don't Stop Believing," I turned and noticed a certain god of mischief standing in my doorway with a rather irritated look on his face. "Oh, Loki, you're back," I said as I scrambled to turn off my music. I looked at the clock. Noon. About time to eat. A plan sparked in my head. "I'll make something for lunch." Loki walked away and I smirked. He would talk to me soon.

Looking through the cupboards, I settled on making spaghetti; it's easy and everyone likes it. Loki would have to like whatever I made for my plan to work. I turned on the stove and filled a pot with water and just a pinch of salt. After reading the serving size on the pasta box, I decided to just make it all. There was plenty of space in the fridge for leftovers. I dumped the pasta into the boiling water and got the spaghetti sauce, which I poured into a smaller pot to start heating. Thinking for just a moment, I decided to make some garlic bread; I sliced a baguette in half like a hotdog bun and covered it in butter and seasonings before putting it in the oven. The sauce was beginning to fill the room with a rich, delicious aroma, and soon the garlic bread would add to the irresistible smell. Perfect. I got out two plates and sets of silverware, filled two glasses with water, and set the small table. The garlic bread smelled done. I took it out of the oven and set the pan on an extra oven mitt to cool off. The timer for the spaghetti rung loudly, and I pulled out a noodle to check. Yep, they're ready. I drained the water and started scooping the pasta onto the plates. I poured hot spaghetti sauce over both plates and grabbed some parmesan from the fridge to sprinkle on top. Last but not least, I cut the garlic bread into slices and put two on each plate.

"Loki, the food's ready," I called. He emerged from his room and slowly moved toward the table to sit. I left the plates on the counter and put myself in between them and Loki. He gave me a slightly annoyed look and I began to explain, "So, I was getting sick of you moping about and not speaking, and I decided to take matters into my own hands. From now on, you have to tell me something about yourself before you can eat anything I've made." He looked past me to the plates of spaghetti and then over to the cupboards. "Yes, you could get something for yourself, but that'd take time. And doesn't this smell so good?" Loki glared at me. My plan was working. I grabbed an extra piece of garlic bread and continued. "Besides," I took a bite, "This food not only smells delicious, but tastes delicious, too." Loki looked furious. I finished the bread and turned around to pick up the plates. "I guess it's your decision, but I know what I'd pick." I walked to the table, stopping just out of Loki's reach. "So, what's it going to be?"

Loki glowered at me for a few minutes before finally opening his mouth.

"I despise being outsmarted," he spat out. Success.

"I'll count that, but only because this is your first time." I put his plate in front of him and sat down on my side of the table. I waited for him to take a bite and then asked smugly, "Was it worth it?"

If looks could kill I'd be dead.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay, another chapter!

I don't own Marvel's characters or government organizations.

PLEASE review!


	6. Arguing

The next week went rather well. Every afternoon Loki was escorted to the communications room for about an hour, so I had some time to myself. I usually read or listened to music until Loki got back. Sometimes I'd go to the gym a few levels below our apartment to bike or kickbox for a while.

I continued making Loki talk for each meal and though he seemed resentful at first, he started to open up a little, telling me bits of stories from his childhood. He told me about a few pranks he pulled as a kid and some of the strange creatures and places on Asgard. Of course, Loki would only say one or two sentences each time we ate, but he was starting to talk about more personal topics, so I assumed he was warming up to me.

On Tuesday morning I had my second meeting with Fury. I told him that Loki was doing much better and that he was telling me tidbits about his past. Fury nodded and said, "I knew you could handle this assignment. Keep talking to him and try to get him to open up even more."

At lunch, Loki told me about a time that he tried to secretly keep some sort of large, wild Asgardian cat as a pet and had to release it when it destroyed his bedroom. The rest of the afternoon went as usual, Loki staying in his room except when he was taken to the communications center and me reading; I finally finished the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy.

Tuesday evening I set the table as usual; I set down the plates of lasagna and Caesar salad and called for Loki. He quietly emerged from his room and sat down across from me. I looked up at him and asked, "What fascinating tale do you have for me tonight?"

He thought for a moment before starting to speak. "When I was very young, I would have pretend battles with other children around the palace." Loki's eyes showed a hint of happiness; he really was opening up to me. "We would run about in miniature armor and fight with wooden swords. One time Thor..." He froze. He definitely didn't mean to say that. "let me..." Loki continued quietly. "win..." He sat staring at the table for a few minutes before rapidly standing up. "I'm not hungry anymore," he mumbled. I watched silently as he returned to his bedroom and shut the door. So much for supper.

I sat unmoving for a quarter of an hour, not knowing if I should try to talk to Loki or ignore the incident. Finally, I decided that since he hadn't reacted violently like the first time we discussed, if you could call it that, his family, I might as well try to talk to him.

I walked up to Loki's bedroom door and knocked softly. "Loki?" I asked, "Are you okay?" I heard movement and backed up slightly as he opened the door. We just stared at each other for a moment, Loki surprised that I had dared approach him after his accidental mention of Thor and me trying to decide what to do next. "Um, do you want to talk about anything?" He kept staring at me. "Will you at least come sit in the living room with me?"

When Loki moved forward to leave his room, I went to the couch and sat. He sat in the armchair; the same as we had been his first day here. I contemplated the best plan for this conversation and carefully began to speak, "Loki, I know you have a lot of painful memories," he glared at me. This was not going to be easy. "But you also seem to have a lot of happy memories that I'd like for you to share with me." He seemed less angry. "And even though you'd probably like to forget some of them," this next bit was risky, but it could be worth it. "I bet many of your memories with your broth-"

"Do not speak of him." Loki jumped up. This was going to be a replay of the first day if I didn't explain soon.

I stood and planted my hands on my hips. "Listen to me, Loki. Whatever you were telling me earlier was obviously a fond memory of your childhood and, yes, your brother was involved. You can't let your recent disagreements with him ruin how you look at the good times long ago!"

"You do not understand," Loki growled, moving towards me, "You would feel the same if you found out your whole life was a lie fed to you by those you trusted most."

"Okay, you're adopted. That's not a big deal. My best friend in middle school was adopted. It's very common here."

"That is only part of what was hidden from me."

"What else didn't they tell you, Loki?" I was pretty sure he was being melodramatic

"It is none of your concern," he replied, clearly frustrated with me for prying, but I wouldn't give up that easily.

"It became my concern when I became your handler, and you have only reinforced that with your words and actions."

"It is none of your concern," he repeated, taking another step forward to tower over me, "And you will not bring up this topic again." Loki abruptly turned and went to his bedroom, slamming the door.

Well, crap. And I had told Fury just this morning that Loki was doing better.

At least I didn't get any bruises this time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this chapter took so long.

I don't own any of Marvel's Marvel-ous characters. Sorry, that was a terrible pun.

Please follow, favorite, and review!


End file.
